Halo: Lost Marines
by Private Hudson
Summary: The crew of a UNSC ship have a secret mission but the Covenant find them. What happens when a group of marines get stranded on an unknown planet...alone. Chapter 2 AVAILABLE! Please R & R.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: Sorry this took so long to make but school and shit and being grounded and stuff. Anyone play Halo 2? It was awesome even though the ending sucked and capaign was short but overall it was great. And without further adoo....Lost Marines!

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Microsoft or Bungie.

**Halo:Lost Marines**

****

**Chapter One: Covenant Bastards**

****

Nicholai sat at the table in the mess hall looking in the eyes of his opponent never blinking. He looked atthe hand that he had and smiled for the benefit of his opponent, he looked around the table, four in all, but three of them had already folded. He looked at the money in the table, so much money, and he wanted it. Nicholai was 26 years old but he looked younger. Some hardly believed he was a lieutenant, he had flaming red hair and deep blue eyes. His father was Canadien and his mother was Russian, or so he was told by his foster parents. He never knew his real parents, the were killed when he was two years old at the Fall of Harvest.

"So, what you gonna do Ace?" Nicholai asked with a smirk.

Nicholai put another hundred into the pot looking at Ace's face. Sweat was beating on Ace's head and his eyes shifted in uncertainty.

"Alright, Nick, I fold." Ace said putting his hand on the table, a full house.

Nicholai smiled in victory and laid his hand on the table, revealing his hand....a pair on twos, hardly enough to win.

"Should have stayed Ace, you would have won," Nicholai said with a smirk, "next time be more careful and don't throw away a hand like that."

"Jesus, Nick, how do you do it?" Ace asked, "I looked into your eyes and saw someone that wasn't lying."

"It's a secret," Nicholai said, "again?"

Just before he was about to answer the intercom buzzed on.

"_This is Captain Dylan, will Lieutenant Nicholai Castle please report to the bridge immeadiately."_

"Guess not, I better go now, the captain sounded impatient, see you guys later." Nicholai said.

And with that he left the bridge and moved through the passageways, greeting fellow marines as he made his way through the decks. The ship that he was on was called The _Apocalypse_, it was just a basic patrol ship. This confused him because he was transfered to this ship, and a marine of his status and record could be fighting and aiding in the war, not being someone on a patrol ship, it was weird but orders were orders and he had to obey them.

He entered the bridge and he made his way to the front of the bridge, where the captain always was, watching the never-ending space. He saw the captain and he stood at attention and saluted the captain.

"At ease lieutenant," Captain Dylan said, "we have a situation, and I need your help, Gabriel, put them on screen."

Gabriel was the ship's AI, he was one of the smart-AIs. A human representation of the AI came on screen.

"Yes captain, coming on screen now." Gabriel said.

A picture of a Covenant flagship came on screen. It was a majestic site, seven plasma, each one capable of tearing through any ship, if this thing knew where they were, they were fucked.

"Covenant flagship, just came out of Slipstream, on route straight towards us, 1 billion kilometres away, waiting for orders, captain." the AI said.

"Lieutenant, you are the most veteran officer on this ship and the only one I can trust to caryy out this mission." the captain said.

Captain Dylan handed Nicholai a strange looking thing. It had a circular shape, and it was made purely of stone. It looked like a very old rune.

"What is this?" Nicholai asked.

"I have no idea, we found it on Planet Seraph in the Valentine system, one of the closer system's to Earth, just as we had driven the Covenant off the planet. they were digging and found this. Twenty elites were transporting it to their ship when we ambushed them and captured the relic," the captain said. "Our mission was to get this to the ONI base on Kerma when they found us."

"What do you want me to do?" Nicholai asked in a very serious tone.

"Good," the captain said, "I see you will accept the mission. This ship is going to be destroyed, there is no avoiding it. I need you to get to the escape pods right away, and I need you to try as hard as you can to get this to ONI."

"But how?" Nicholai said.

The captain sighed and put down his head. He muttered something that Nicholai couldn't hear or understand and then he lifted his head.

"I don't know...but I need you on an escape pod now!" the captain said.

"Yes sir." Nicholai said as he turned to leave.

"And lieutenant, you will also be getting an escort who are on their way to the escape pods on deck 16right now, you will join them there.....good luck." the captain said.

"Sir, multiple covenant boarding crafts on approach, I estimate 1000 covenant troops, they are too small to hit with archer missiles or MAC rounds, they will reach here in approximetly 5 minutes." Gabriel said.

"How many marines and naval personel do we have on the ship." the captain asked.

The AI was silent for 0.53 seconds before she answered.

"223 sir."

Everything was silent until Nicholai broke the silence.

"Give them hell sir."

The captain smiled and lifted his head picking up the microphone for the intercom.

"Alright marines, code red get yourselfs a weapon, we have Covenant on ! Gabriel shoot everything you got at that Covenant hunk of junk when it gets close enough, were gonna show theseCovenantbastards the time of their lives!"

**Covenant Boarding Craft**

Igna 'Drakamee walked around the small boarding craft up and down. He looked around at his team. Ten Jackals andeight Grunts, hardly a team. He planned to lose at least six Grunts and three Jackals but he didn't really care. This was a very important mission, he knew that, but he didn't understand why he couldn't have been paired with another Elite or something, it would have made his job easier to accomplish.

"Alright you pathetic worms, the will of the prophets is that we will cleanse that starship of the unpure race and recover the sacred relic that the humans stole from us." Igna told his team.

"Sire, why is this thing so important it's only apiece of rock." One one the grunts said.

Igna whipped out his plasma rifle in a flash and shot the Grunt in the head with it. The others looked to there fallen comarade and shrank back in their seats in fear.

"This is what happens when you question the will of the prophets, we will board soon so get ready." Igna said to the terrified Grunts and Jackals.

Igna looked at the human ship that came closer every secondand snarled at it.

**UNSC ship: The_ Apocalypse_**

Nicholaileft the bridge but before he left he grapped some weapons, he took a Battle Rifle and dual SMGs, with some ammo. He left and when he was out the door something slammed into the ship and made him loose his balance and fall over. The Covenant had arrived.

He made his way quickly through the passageways to Deck 16 where they were waiting for him to leave, to get off this soon to be atomb ship. He heard gunfire and screams and squeals of Grunts. He unsholdered his Battle Rifle and got ready for whatever was coming. A squad of Grunts came around the corner and he opened fire, he killed three and the other two ran away screaming, "There everywhere," and other nonsense that Grunts always say.

An Elite in red armor came around the corner and caught Nicholai off guard. the Elite fired his Plasma Rifle but it was empty. He growled and charge Nicholai, gun raised in a whacking position. Nicholai rolled aside, got up and whacked the Elite in the back of the head, and shot the other two Grunts who were rallied by the Elite. Two Brutes ran at him from down the passageway, he clicked the trigger and nothing happened, it was empty. Just them a squad of marines came around the corner and killed the Brutes, then shot extra rounds into their corpses and muttered not very nice remarks.

"Thank you, if you want to live get off this ship." Nicholai said.

"No can do sir, orders are to hold the ship, and we will." the sergeant said winking.

He left the sergeant and his marines knowing they would soon die and he made his way to Deck 16. He got there without further enemies and he got into the escape pod.

"Is everyone here?" Nicholai asked.

"Yes sir, about time you got here." one of them said, a sergeant.

"Ok, pilot, let's get off this ship." Nicholai said.

"Yes sir, where we going?" the pilot asked.

"Get down to the planet, I'll try and think of something there." Nicholai said.

"Aye sir." the pilot said.

The left the escape tube and rocketed into space, he looked back at the ship and knew they wouldn't last much longer. Just then, a plasma turret turned to them and fired at them, it clipped one of their wings and they started to spin out of control.

"Were in for a rough landing boys!" the pilot said.

The entered the planet's atmosphere and rocketed towards the ground. Nicholai saw the ground rushing up to meet them, the everything was black.

Author's Note:Well that's it for the first chapter, please review, please!


	2. Where the fck are we?

Author's Note: Two reviews so far! woo hoo! lol this is chapter two. Khellendros, Your right about the spaces thing. Sometimes I get so exited in my writing and get so many ideas that I rush through it. So I'll try and work on that and here is chapter two!

**Halo: Lost Marines**

**Chapter Two: Where the fck are we?**

The Grunts and Jackals under Igna 'Drakamee's command fell backwards when the bosarding craft crashed into the human vessel. Igna checked to make sure his plasma assault rifle was100 functional then he slid the doors open. They made their way slowly throught the small tube to the human vessel(I don't know exactly whatthe tube iscalled lol), guns raised. The Grunts were visibly shaking and the Jackals seemed uneasy too.

"Remember, whatever we shall face, it is the will of the prophets that these unpure scum be purged from this universe." Igna said to his terrified squad.

They entered the ship and saw no signs of life, just a couple of Grunts, Jackals bodies and an Elite's body on the ground. But what confused Igna was that their was no human body on the ground. These humans most likely know they will all die, and from what Igna had observed by human behavior, they will fight even harder when they know they would all die.

They made their way down that passageway and were about to turn a corner when Igna felt something.

"Stop," the Elite whispered, "you, pass me your grenade."

A Grunt handed him one of his grenades and Igna pinned it then through it down the hall, then he waited.

"Noooooooo...." he heard a human voice yell.

Then their was a blue explosion and it was silent. They carefully went around the corner and sawthree human bodies scorched with plasma burns, dead.

"Sir, how did you know they were there." a Jackal asked him.

He didn't answer. In truth he didn't really know how he knew they were there. He just would sometimes get these feelings and he would follow them. They made their way down passageways not encountering much resistance. He still had half his Grunts and three Jackals, these humans were fighting like mad beasts.

They were walking down a corridor when five humans burst out of hiding and cut down the remainder of his Jackals and four of his Grunts, also draining his shields. The rest of the Grunts scattered in all directions as Igna dove behind a crate. He picked up another plasma assault rifle and waited for his shields to recharge, when they did he emerged from his crate and opened fire. He stood his ground until all five humans were dead. His shields were drained again and he had a round in his shoulder. He dug out the bullet and cursed in pain inaCovenant tongue. He checked the battery power of his plasma assault rifles and continued through the ship.

**Escape Pod Crash Site**

Nicholai opened his eyes at sat up holding his head in pain. His head felt like it was about to burst open. He got up and looked at his surroundings. He was in a valley surrounded by trees, it kind of looked like Earth except they werefar away from it and not one bird churped.

The others slowly got up as welland muttered curses. He went into the escape pod since he was thrown out of it from the crash and checked the pilot. For a second he thought she was unconcious but he checked her pulse and she was dead. He sighed and went back outside.

The six marines were standing straight,awaiting orders. He looked them over one by one, drinking in their appearances.

"Ok marines, I am Lieutenant Nicholai Castle, please introduce yourselves to me in turn so I will get to know you." Nicholai said.

"Private Marty Banks sir!" said a Hispanic looking youth, no more then 18.

"I am Corporal David Hansen, reporting for duty, sir!" said a vetran officer, a little older then he was.

"Sir! Lance Corporal Allen Carson, ready to rock and roll." said a young man, who had one green eye and one blue.

"Sergeant Ian Malcolm, sir, I believe we have already met." said a middle-aged sergeant that he had spoken to just before they had left the ship.

"Sergeant Khell Dracan, ready to kick ass, sir!" said another sergeant a little younger then the other one.

"And last but certainly not least or maybe I am...I don't Rob, sir, but you can call me Lunatic!" said the last marine who couldn't be over twenty.

"Well nice to meet you all, and first let's salvage what we can from this wreck, weapons, ammunition, ect." Nicholai ordered, "on the double marines!"

The marines jumped at the last part and started searching for anything of use, hopping to not to displease their new Lieutenant.

**UNSC ship, The _Apocalypse_**

The blue armored Elite looked at the pitiful remains of the1000 troops that had come to the ship, a hundred and fifty Grunts and Jackals and thirty Elites stood in front of him waiting for the fury that would undoubtively come from Igna at any moment.

"Look at how many of you there are left," Igna said, "the ship has been cleansed but at the cost of over eight hundred servants of the prophets."

"You must understand, sir," said another blue armored Elite, "the humans fought like mad beasts, they wouldn't surrender, we were almost defeated."

"Yes I know all this, Jugra, but we are supposed to be the superior race!" Igna announced in rage.

He left the "messhall" as the humans called it and travelled to where the Dropships were stationed. He made it there in a couple of minutes, looking at all of his comrades layed out on the human ship's floor.

He got into one of the Dropshipsand told the pilot to bring him back to the flagship, he would have alot of explaining to do in front of the council.

**Escape Pod Crash Site**

"8 Battle Rifles, 4 SMGs, 1 Rocket Launcher, 3 magnums and 11 grenades, in total, with about a clip to spare for each weapon." David announced to Nicholai.

"Not bad, but if we face alot of Covenant, we will be screwed," Nicholai told his squad, "and we have no food."

They sat there trying to figure out what to do when Khell suddenly jumped up.

"Look to the north! Smoke!" Khell yelled.

There was smoke in the north just over the hill in the distance. They got up and quickly made their way to where the smoke came from. When they were close, Nicholai stopped them and adressed them all.

"Alright the crash could be either Covenant or Human so keep both eyes open and be cautious."

They carefully made their way over the hill and saw that it was a crashed Pelican with half of it gone because of plasma. They saw supplies strewn all over the ground and ran to it.

"Tons of ammo, sir, and lots of food,it must of fell from theship's docking bay during the battle,some luck at last!" Marty exclaimed.

For the first time sincethey had crashed, he smiled. Food, ammo, some shelter from the Pelican, know all he had to do was where the fuck they were and how the fuck to get off of it.

Author's Note: Well there you have it, chapter 2, please R & R I really appreciate reviews so please review!


	3. The Coucil's Decision

**Chapter 3**

****

**The Council's Decision**

****

A/N: Sorry that this update took so long was crushed by school work but now I have time to write so I hope to be writing on my fic alot for the next couple of weeks but I have still have a oublic speaking essay to write and present so updates will come every two weeks. Thank you for reading, please review, and enjoy the chapter.

****

****

****

**Covenant Cruiser _The Prophet's Will_**

Igna got off the dropship, a little nervous and worried. Eight hundred and twenty Covenant soldiers had been killed on the raid of the human's ship. Igna knew that he would be held responsible for their deaths.

He made his through the ship towards the council's chamber. As soon as he had got off the dropship he had been met by a golden armored Elite who told him to go directly to the council's chamber. He saw a veteran Jackal come up to him with something in his hand.

"Excellency, there was one escape pod that escaped from the human's ship that made it to the surface." The Jackal said as he handed him the panel.

On the panel were images of seven humans emerging from an escape pod. He watched as they checked their surroundings and communicated with one another. Igna snarled at the panel.

"You've done well worm, now leave me, I must talk to the council." Igna replied.

The Jackal squealed and ran away. Igna would inform the council of these human survivors then, of course, he would get orders to assemble a tracker team to hunt them down. He would then kill every last one of them, to make them pay for the bloodshed they've caused. A smile formed on Igna's lips.

He walked into the council's chambers. He couldn't see the council members; they were in the darkness while he stood in a spotlight, but he knew that they were all Elites. They were revered as Minor Prophets. Every important Covenant flagship had a council. He stepped into the spotlight and one the Elites spoke in a gruff voice.

"Eight hundred and twenty three Covenant casualties, Igna, we sent one thousand Covenant soldiers to cleanse the ship and you come back with pitiful remains."

There was a silence and he heard the council whispering amongst themselves then another voice, a female one, addressed him.

"Who else is to blame, you were the most senior Elite in the raid, there were only three hundred humans on that ship why was their so many casualties?"

Igna had practiced his speech in his head over and over again and he thought it would be enough to convince them.

"The humans aboard knew it was their demise so they fought like it was their demise. They did not try to leave the ship and I think the battle was just a distraction for something else. Apparently I was right."

There was more whispering among the council but it was quick somewhat confused whispering. Before someone told him to, he went on.

"A Jackal reported to me that one escape pod left the human ship, among the escape pod was seven human survivors on it. I believe that if they were the only ones to leave the ship then they most have something in their possession of some importance otherwise they would have stayed and died with their kind."

In silence that followed, Igna held his breath. It seemed like an eternity before they answered but finally the first member of the council, the Elite with the gruff voice spoke.

"The council has decided that you assemble a tracker team and hunt down these humans, bring back this item of importance, if any and you shall be forgiven for your recent charges."

Igna bowed his head, but unknown to the council, he smiled.

**Pelican Crash Site **

****

Lieutenant Nicholai watched as his men slept. It was his watch and it was almost dawn. He wasn't tired he had slept almost all the night. He couldn't tell his men but he had no idea what he was going to do to get off this planet.

In the Pelican wreckage they found a working data computer so they might be able to find out where they are and if it was colonized. They would need a ship to get off the planet and they didn't have one. During his watch he thought of all the possibilities of getting off this rock and the only solution that came to his mind was to hijack a Covenant ship.

He heard movement behind him and on instinct he whipped around and brought up his Battle Rifle.

"Whoa, it's just me Lieutenant," said Sergeant Ian Malcolm.

Nicholai put his weapon aside and went at ease.

"What are you doing up Sergeant?" Nicholai asked.

"Needed something to eat, that's all, don't shoot me." Ian said with a smirk.

They both laughed and Ian went over to where they had put all the food. They had quite a bit, enough to last them awhile, but not forever.

They all started to wake up slowly and grab some breakfast. They were all unaware of the Covenant dropship landing less then a half a mile away.

A/N: Well that's it for Chapter three it may be a little short but the next chapter should be longer. Review please I want to know if anyone's reading this and if anyone likes this story.


End file.
